Love Speel
by wicked little girl
Summary: Will tem um amor proibido: Shelby, ex-responsável do Vocal Adrenaline. O que ele deve fazer quando descobre que sua paixão é a causa do fim do Glee clube? / Após 1x22 Journey.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

A penumbra dava ao rosto de Will uma coloração clara. Era possível, através dela, notar com incrível nitidez como as covinhas dele eram fofas. Talvez _fofo_ não fosse a palavra que definisse Will com completa perfeição – mas ele era fofo –, Shelby pensou consigo, quando ele a acolheu com mais carinho em seus braços. Ele tinha os ombros largos e firmes, o braço era forte assim como seu abdômen. E que abdômen!, ela pensou de novo, conforme seu corpo acomodava-se no abraço.

Finalmente ela cedera, foi Will quem pensou, quando a abraçou, contendo seu soluço e lágrimas. Gradativamente fungava menos e a tremedeira sumia de seu corpo. Sentada na cadeirinha de bebê, Beth olhava tudo com os olhos grandes e arregalados. Não fazia um mísero barulho, como se o olhar piedoso de Will lhe suplicasse isso, sabendo que qualquer movimento de Beth despertaria Shelby. Ela finalmente cedera, só isso martelava na cabeça de Will.

E estavam ali, sentados numa meia luz de um abajur, no sofá do apartamento dele. Aquele sofá que se falasse teria muito que contar sobre os dois. Mas diferente da vez em que se atracaram no sofá antes das Regionais, eles estavam silenciosos e tranquilos. Não havia roçar de pernas e bocas, nem tagarelagem de Shelby. Mas os mesmos corações a mil estavam ali, batendo descompassados pela tempestade calma que se formava dentro deles. Por mais que fosse uma tempestade, era calma. E só era preciso apenas um passo para que eles chegassem ao topo do furacão dentro de cada um.

─ Eu... Eu sinto _muito_, Will. – Ela soluçou mais uma vez.

─ Você não fez nada, Shelby. – Ninando-a, ele afagou seu cabelo. Fechou os olhos também, porque seus olhos mareavam. Por mais que estivesse explodindo em fogos de artifício internamente por ela ter cedido, estava destroçado por todo resto.

─ Claro que fiz. O clube Glee acabou por minha causa!


	2. All My Loving

**N/A:** Oi, pessoal! Então, primeiro capitulo, finalmente. Eu meio que estava super ansiosa com isso tudo e achava que não ia ter nenhum review, mas acabou que já até temos uns ai e isso me deixou bastante animada (: Mas eu, antes de tudo, queria agradecer _muito_ à **caah-s**, umas das betas da fic (hahahaha) e a que me ajudou em _montes_ nesse capitulo. E também agradecer muito à **Katryna Greenleaf**, que ta me ajudando e me dando uma super força também, e a **Xaropeeh** que é uma _fofa_ que também ta ajudando mil nessa fic e por ultimo, mas não menos importante, a **CassGirl 4Ever** que também ta dando uma super força. Ah, e como eu recebi reviews de gente que nem fala português lendo a fic, decidi fazer uma versão dela em inglês também, então não se preocupe **Jisbon-Fan**, eu vou traduzir a fic pra ficar mais fiel possível, já que os tradutores são horríveis. Então, sem mais, curtam a leitura (:

Ah, hoje o nome do capítulo é a música que toca nele. Enjoy.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

A luz vermelha no fundo do palco trepidou o coração de Shelby, sempre que ela presenciava a arte em sua mais pura essência – cantar – ficava com os dedos gélidos, mesmo que não fosse ela cantando. Apertava as mãos, esperando que o espetáculo começasse. E mesmo que a sensação de conforto, que os corais lhe traziam, não fosse mais a mesma há um tempo, ela decidira que seria importante insistir na criatividade que aquilo lhe trazia.

No ultimo verão ela deixara o Vocal Adrenaline para trás com a promessa de que viveria para cuidar de sua pequena Beth, a criança que adotara depois das Regionais. E ela estava indo muito bem empenhando seu trabalho como mãe durante todo verão. Até que recebeu a ligação de Will, o diretor do New Directions – o clube Glee que sua filha biológica, Rachel, cantava. Ele estava mais do que desesperado com a nova possibilidade de fecharem o clube Glee.

Shelby devia um favor à Will, já que ele lhe dera conselhos tão importantes no semestre anterior. E devia muito aos integrantes do clube Glee, principalmente à Rachel e Quinn, que a fizeram-na colocar os pés no chão e depois lhe deram um de seus maiores presentes, respectivamente. Por isso, e apenas por isso, ela voltou para o ramo de diretora de corais escolares.

E lá estava ela, sentada diante de um palco imenso e iluminado, com pequenas batidas de Beatles introduzindo uma melodia conhecida e famosa. Sentado relaxadamente em uma cadeira ao seu lado, Will sorria como nunca, conforme os integrantes apresentavam-se cantando. No entanto, por mais que aquilo a fizesse ficar com calafrios, ela era perfeccionista demais para simplesmente sorrir e achar bonito. Ela sempre os analisava crítica e minuciosamente, como se toda apresentação pudesse ser a final.

Mas sempre haviam aqueles momentos que cedia, como quando via Rachel cantar. Era absurdamente cativante, como ela um dia fora quando jovem. Rachel tinha a dor nos olhos quando precisava e a alegria no sorriso quando era mandada, era flexível às críticas de Shelby e sempre disposta a trazer ideias e dar sugestões. Shelby gostava disso nela, não era uma que simplesmente aceitava – na verdade todos no clube Glee gostavam muito de opinar, o que Shelby descobriu não ser algo ruim. Rachel Berry era tão parecida consigo que às vezes a assustava, mas de uma maneira feliz. Ela ficava contente que a filha era tão cheia de vontade de viver e encarar as coisas quanto ela mesma. O único problema era que Rachel era fraca, facilmente machucável. E, às vezes, isso trazia um leve desespero em Shelby – quase que um instinto maternal.

─ Eles estão bem. – Quando Shelby ouviu a voz de Will, despertou do leve transe que teve ouvindo Rachel cantar e voltou a prestar atenção na apresentação, mas não teve certeza se Will estava afirmando ou perguntando aquilo. Então se permitiu encará-lo por segundos, afim de analisar a expressão em seu rosto. Os lábios estavam tortos, transparecendo uma das covinhas que Shelby achava absurdamente _sexy_ e a sobrancelha estava levemente levantada, então ela concluiu que era uma pergunta, e que Will ficava extremamente fofo quando queria saber sua opinião.

─ Estão errando em pontos básicos. – Ela inclinou-se sobre a mesa, estreitando os olhos para poder olhar de perto. Will franziu mais o cenho, limpando a garganta e se inclinando também, a fim de acompanhar o ritmo dela. – Olhe a Mercedes, está segundos avançada. E por mais que não lhe parece perceptível, para os juízes é fácil de notar. – Will teve que estreitar muito os olhos para enxergar isso e mesmo ele tendo murmurado um "_Ah"_ aparentemente de entendimento, ela sentia que ele não tinha notado nada. – Eles estão bem, Will. Não estão ótimos.

─ Bem não é algo bom? – Ele se arrependeu de perguntar isso quando Shelby o olhou feio.

─ Sue acha "_bem"_ maravilhoso para ela. – Ela fez as aspas no ar, para enfatizar além de sua voz o que queria dizer. Will captou a mensagem e suspirou. Sue parecia ter ficado ainda mais competitiva quando Shelby foi contratada, como se soubesse que ficaria mais difícil. E a verdade era que Sue estava se divertindo absurdamente com todo esforço sobre-humano dos dois para manter o clube Glee.

─ O que é que está errado? – Will perguntou, cruzando as mãos na altura do queixo. E numa expressão de derrota, apoiou o mesmo sobre os dedos entrelaçados. Seus olhos não estavam mais em Mercedes e sim em Shelby. Era curioso como ela ficava _fria_ quando trabalhava. Tinha uma ligeira impressão que não era uma das melhores coisas, ele era um cara muito intenso, principalmente quando se falava dos seus meninos.

─ Olhe a Rachel, ela está ótima cantando, não desafina, no entanto parece que lhe enfiaram uma faca no estômago. Ela precisa sorrir, não é uma canção de sofrimento. E olhe o Finn, ele parece meio... Perdido. – Ela mesma franziu o cenho, estranhando a expressão abestalhada do rapaz. Seguindo seus olhos, viu que eles estavam em sua filha. – Por que ele a está olhando assim? – Desviando a atenção de Shelby, Will encarou Finn.

─ Ah... – Então Shelby não sabe, ele pensou com um suspiro, torcendo os lábios. Seria ele então que teria de dar as _boas notícias_? – Hm, bom, é que eles estão namorando. E agora que Rachel não esta tão... Intensa. Finn parece estar ficando meio abobalhado com ela. Já que fica mais fácil ver quem ela realmente é sem os surtos por ele...

─ Ela surtava por ele? – Shelby ergueu a sobrancelha, olhando Will de maneira pavorosa.

─ Quase. – Na verdade muito, Will concluiu mentalmente, mas preferiu não se pronunciar, principalmente depois que Shelby rolou os olhos de maneira vagarosa, voltando-se para o palco a mil por hora em luzes e música.

─ Sabia que ela precisaria de uma mãe, certas horas. – murmurou. O leve suspiro fez seu coração apertar. Ela poderia ter estado sempre presente, se não tivesse feito a escolha errada, pensou. Mas não era hora de relembrar o passado. E agora as coisas estavam mudadas, Shelby estava lá. Por Rachel e por Beth, inteira e igualmente. – Mas olhe, Puck também está distraído, parece distante... É nessas horas que eles falham. Acho que Kurt é o mais compenetrado, o que me surpreende.

─ Ele é bastante dedicado. – Will observou.

─ E tem muito talento. – Por um segundo, Shelby permitiu se reclinar na cadeira, apoiando o rosto na mão cujo cotovelo estava no braço da cadeira. De novo seus olhos se perdiam na filha, mas desta vez era por mera curiosidade. Queria simplesmente saber se ela retribuía tudo que Finn parecia lhe oferecer com olhares. E em parte ela retribuía, mas metade dela estava concentrada demais para isso. Esse era o problema então.

Shelby finalmente começava a entender, Rachel estava totalmente dividida. Entre sua carreira e seu amor. Quantas vezes Shelby se vira daquela maneira... Em especial duas. A primeira no colegial, quase que da mesma forma de Rachel, apaixonada. E a segunda quando Rachel nasceu. Em ambos os casos Shelby escolheu a carreira e, no entanto, lá estava ela, sentada num coral de escola. Não havia se tornado a atriz que tanto desejou ser, não havia acumulado uma legião de fãs que a fariam não pensar nas escolhas erradas que fizera. No fim, não valera a pena abrir mão de tanto.

─ ... O que acha? – Ouviu a palavra jogada no ar e despertou, olhando Will de repente. Ele sorria quase que embaraçado e ela começou a se perguntar o porque tanta vergonha.

─ Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção. – Ela detestava dizer aquela frase, porque, geralmente, sentia-se na obrigação de explicar o porquê. – O que foi que disse?

─ Ér, deixa pra lá. – Seu olhar foi um tanto desconsolado e ela de repente estava se martirizando por não ter escutado o que Will dissera. Ela até poderia lhe obrigar a dizer, mas, ao que tudo indicava, nada tinha haver com trabalho. Então ela decidiu que podia força-lo a dizê-lo depois, num local mais apropriado.

Houve um silêncio até o fim da música. Shelby ficou compenetrada e Will pensativo, dessa vez era ele que se martirizava. Não por ter chamado Shelby para tomar um café depois de tudo aquilo, nem por ela não ter lhe dado atenção, mas por ter tentado desconcentrá-la do trabalho.

Era a primeira vez que ela via os meninos num ensaio. Ela já havia estado em outros encontros do clube Glee, mas os meninos só haviam feito pequenos medleys em capela. Eles não estavam usando figurinos, estavam ali apenas explodindo em emoção ao cantar Beatles, mas era uma coisa importante. Ele mesmo que escolhera a música, porque havia descoberto ser uma das preferidas de Shelby, que, aparentemente, não pareceu dar muita atenção à escolha. Ele não compreendia bem a própria necessidade de impressioná-la. Talvez quisesse provar que já tinha feito um trabalho bom até o presente momento. Will sentia-se absurdamente incomodado com a pressão quanto ao clube Glee ser fechado. Mas até que não estava indo tão mal no novo ano, conseguira convencer o diretor a contratar Shelby...

Quando a música acabou, Will notou que Shelby já estava de pé, caminhando em direção ao palco, então fez o mesmo, logo atrás dela. Ele não viu, mas Shelby ficou observando o que meninos faziam quando o espetáculo havia terminado. Ficaram alguns segundos em pose e quando a viram se mover, relaxaram. Mercedes murmurou algo para Kurt e Puck, que estavam pertos, e Quinn, que também estava por ali, riu antes mesmo dos meninos. Finn tentou alcançar Rachel, mas ela se meteu entre o pequeno aglomerado dos alunos para chegar mais perto de onde Shelby se direcionava. Os olhinhos de Rachel brilhavam, o que fez o coração de Shelby ficar mole. Ela sorriu para os alunos.

─ Bom... – quando ela começou, Will já estava atrás dela, no palco junto aos alunos. – Vocês foram bons. – Todos se perguntavam então se era algo para se ficar feliz. – Mercedes tem uma presença de palco espetacular e Kurt tem tanto talento que até eu fiquei impressionada, mas ambos estavam um tanto adiantados dos outros. – o modo como falou soou como se ela fosse _extremamente_ exigente, e era. Mas ambos gostaram dos elogios. – A voz de Rachel deixou meus joelhos bambos e não só por orgulho de mãe. – Will e Rachel riram juntos, abafadamente, e os outros em seguida. – Mas me pareceu que tinham enfiado uma faca no seu estômago, e é uma música _tão_ alegre... Puck, você tem a voz muito forte, é bom isso, mas o senti perdido no palco, como se não soubesse o que fazia ali. Finn também. Eu tive a impressão que estava tentando ler a música nos lábios de Rachel. – então ambos coraram, especialmente pelo olhar que ela lhes deu. – Quinn e Artie, apesar de terem desafinado exatamente no refrão, foram os únicos que vi realmente capturar a essência da música, porque eles estavam _sorrindo_. Sorrindo de uma maneira tão absurda e tola que poderia curar um câncer. É disso que se trata, pessoal. Passar toda energia que a música lhes oferece.

Ela fez uma pequena pausa para respirar e aproveitou para analisar suas expressões. Um a um. Podia ter a certeza, assim, se eles entendiam pelo menos metade do que ela estava ali tentando explicar. E podia dizer que a maioria deles estava.

─ Não se trata simplesmente de fingir, vocês tem que sentir tudo isso. E vocês podem pegar suas experiências para expressar isso. Como quando está chateado com alguém, ou absurdamente alegre com algo que aconteceu. Tina me diga uma coisa que a deixa feliz?

─ É... Dançar. – ela respondeu aleatoriamente, porque muitas coisas lhe vieram à mente.

─ Vocês tem que pegar momentos que os deixem felizes ou tristes e aplicar isto na música. – Shelby gesticulava muito ao falar e seus olhos eram sempre muito intensos, como se cada vez que ela movesse um músculo qualquer, estivesse ali fazendo o que mandava eles fazerem. – A hora que cantam, é o melhor momento para desabafarem sem precisar realmente contar nada. A música pode ser seu melhor amigo ou pior inimigo. Isso vocês que tem que decidir.

Shelby ficou satisfeita em deixa-los sem palavras, mas não esperava que Will chegasse a ficar boquiaberto. Ela pigarreou então, enquanto o olhava, para que ele falasse algo, mesmo que fosse para liberar os meninos.

─ Hm, bom... Vocês ouviram a Shelby. E aproveitando o que ela disse, temos o nosso tema da semana. – Ele pensou por alguns segundos, tentando explicar mentalmente o que tinha em mente para seus alunos. – Tragam lembranças, memórias. Qualquer uma que tenham e que os faça sorrir. Mas tragam algo que represente ou os remeta a essa lembrança boa.

─ Mas e as músicas, Sr. Shue? – Rachel perguntou, confusa.

─ É ai que entra a tarefa. Quero músicas que acham que seria a perfeita _trilha sonora_ para esses momentos. Muito difícil? – Ele perguntou, notando a confusão em alguns rostos.

─ Está fácil, Sr. Shue. – Quinn disse, sorrindo. Ela teria uma mala de memórias para levar. A questão era que músicas escolher.

─ Mas só uma lembrança. – Shelby interveio, como se tivesse lido a empolgação nos olhos de Quinn. Então ela olhou um por um e infelizmente seus olhos pousaram em Rachel quando ela falou de novo. – A melhor lembrança. – Shelby sentiu inveja dos pais de Rachel naquele momento, sem dúvida Rachel traria uma lembrança familiar que ela não estaria envolvida. Era nessas horas que os olhos de Shelby ficavam meio perdidos e seu maxilar tenso. Quando se arrependia.

Will sentiu o ar ficar mais denso e no fundo ele sabia que era a coisa da lembrança. Por sorte o sinal tocou ao longe e despertou todos ali, que pareciam procurar na memória seus momentos mais felizes. Ele bateu uma mão na outra e sorriu para os alunos.

─ Vamos trazer memórias também, eu e Shelby. – era estranho falar daquele jeito, ele pensou. _Eu e Shelby_, ele repetiu na mente. Soava estranho saber que tinha alguém para dividir o clube Glee, e mais estranho ainda que aquilo lhe trouxesse outro sentido na mente. Mas ele parou de pensar naquilo quando Shelby o olhou com cenho franzido. – É, vamos todos aderir ao projeto dessa semana. E é só isso, vocês podem ir. – E ficou sorrindo enquanto os observava saindo pensativos do teatro, pela primeira vez ninguém saiu falando suas ideias, nem Rachel.

Shelby esperou que todos saíssem para olhar Will com uma expressão alarmada. Ele forçou um leve sorriso de lado, com a aquela covinha se salientando em sua bochecha.

─ Nós _também_? – Ela também achou esquisito falar _nós_. Não estava acostumada com _nós_. Não tinha nenhum tipo de _nós_ com ninguém em nenhuma situação. Nem dividindo um apartamento, ou bens, ou amor, e muito menos o trabalho. Mas na questão do trabalho, ela teria que aceitar aquilo. Até porque não estava achando que seria uma experiência ruim.

─ É importante que eles saibam que está tão envolvida no novo projeto quanto eles, foi um baque para todos quando você entrou. E digamos que não poupou palavras hoje... – Ele gesticulou de forma estranha, que a fez pensar que talvez fora muito dura.

─ Eles precisam saber o que estão errando, Will. – Os olhos dela se arregalaram de leve, levantando suas sobrancelhas num gesto de confusão que ela estava acostumada a fazer.

─ Não, eu sei. Não foi ruim, Shelby. Eles só não estão acostumados. – ele olhou para cima, tentando ver como explicaria aquilo. – Acima de professor, sou amigo dos meus alunos. O que mais faço é tentar deixa-los à vontade. Porque da porta para fora ninguém tenta os deixar bem, é isso que eles têm em comum. A selvageria do mundo. E o clube Glee é onde eles podem se sentir bem e fazer o que gostam.

─ Fui muito dura então? – Shelby decidiu dar o braço a torcer, mordendo o lábio por fazê-lo. Não era uma coisa que estava acostumada. Mas ela entendia o lado de Will, ele só estava sendo um cara legal, um amigo para aqueles meninos.

─ Um pouco. – Ele torceu os lábios. – Mas você é uma boa pessoa, Shelby, eu sei que não fez por mal. Mas por isso nos coloquei no tema da semana. Eles precisam conhecê-la. Não só eles, afinal. Eu mesmo sei pouco sobre você.

─ Sabe um pouco mais que todos eles. – Ela deu de ombros. E por alguma razão, os amassos no sofá de Will vieram na mente dos dois, simultaneamente. Mas nenhum deles comentou disso, obrigaram-se a pensar que era sobre as conversas que tinham tido depois que os levava a saber mais um do outro.

─ Vai ser uma boa oportunidade, mas se não se sentir à vontade, vou entender. – ele tentou ser compreensível. Mas coçou a nuca desejando que ela não o fizesse.

─ Não, não tem problema. Eu... Vou pensar em algo. – ela também torceu os lábios desta vez. Haviam tantas memórias, no entanto as felizes eram tão poucas. – Eu tenho Beth em minhas melhores lembranças, da mesma forma que tenho Rachel. Mas eu não posso simplesmente escolher entre as duas. – confessou derrotada. Will entendia agora o pavor dela.

─ Tente escolher uma que não envolva nenhuma das duas. Assim não vai ter que escolher entre ninguém. – Ele sugeriu com um sorriso. Ainda nem tinha pensando em que lembrança escolher.

─ Isso complica um pouco. – ela se permitiu _rir_ de verdade. Não tinha muitas boas lembranças. Havia até algumas, mas nenhuma que a fizesse sorrir tanto como as poucas que tinha das duas filhas. – Ganhar campeonatos de corais serve? – Will soltou uma gargalhada. Ali os dois descobriram que era possível se divertir com colegas de trabalho.

─ Se isso te faz _tão_ feliz. – Will ainda ria quando falou e balançou a cabeça negativamente para Shelby, ela também estava sorrindo, extensamente.

─ Eu vou pensar em algo. – Ela olhou no relógio rapidamente. Não podia se demorar muito, teria que buscar Beth na creche em uma hora, mas era tempo suficiente pra um café. – Então, só vou buscar Beth às quatro... Posso te pagar um café? – Will sorriu.

─ Eu pago. – ela sorriu de volta, fazendo uma careta. Mas confirmou em seguida com um sorriso, conforme os dois caminhavam lado a lado para o estacionamento.


	3. Live Like We're Dying

**N/A:** Olá meus queridos! (: Como foram de feriado? Demorei a vir com o capitulo dois por causa inclusive disso. Deixei as betas da fic ficarem tranquilas e acabei eu relaxando demais KKKK. Enfim, esse capitulo foi beeem trabalhoso porque eu mexi muito com a Rachel e ela é uma personalidade tão parecida com a minha que ainda estou tentando lidar, rs. Eu queria agradecer MUITO à **caah-s** que me ajudou em montes nas cenas da Shel com a Rachel, e na interatividade toda da música postada E mais ainda, me ajudou a escrever a música do capitulo (Live Like We're Dying - Kris Allen), que é maravilhosa. E aproveitando que falamos da Rachel, essa Rachel não teria ficado tão fiél à real se não fosse a linda da **Xaropeeh** que entende mais da Rachel que eu e teve a maior paciência comigo quando eu tava escrevendo, olhando parágrafo com parágrafo pra ver se tava perfeito – e não foi só a parte da Rachel, foi tudo... Não tem ninguém mais paciente que a PP, FATO. Eu definitivamente torrei o saco dela essa semana, e ainda sim ela me atende e não me bloqueou no msn. E por ultimo, mas não menos importante, obrigadíssima à **Katryna Greenleaf**, que caramba, faz a melhor correção gramatical que eu já vi na vida. E eu realmente me divirto com o arco-íris que ela faz no meu arquivo do word. KKK Eu sei que ninguém vai ler essa nota, ficou gigante. Mas eu _precisava_ agradecer às meninas que me aturam e tem tanta calma comigo. Então obrigada, gente (: Ah, tem nota de curiosidade histórica no fim, rs. E obrigada pelos incríveis comentários!

Curtam o post.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Anoiteceu quando Shelby estava chegando em sua casa com a pequena Beth. Se divertira em montes tomando um café com Will. Eles falaram pouco do trabalho, foi um papo descontraído e engraçado, que a fez ficar em cima da hora. Mas ela chegou a tempo de pegar sua pequena na creche. Ela estava sentindo falta de passar todo o dia com ela.

Durante todo verão as duas ficaram extremamente grudadas e mesmo com poucos dias de trabalho, Shelby já estava sentindo falta daquilo. Claro que com os ensaios que tiveram antes, na sala do clube, ela não costumava ficar muito tempo na escola, só o necessário. No entanto, ela fazia de tudo para compensar, então antes de ir para casa, passou no shopping e comprou alguns brinquedos novos para Beth, assim as duas poderiam se divertir juntas.

Era engraçado como as coisas mudavam. De uma hora para outra, diversão para Shelby era brincar com sua filha no tapete da sala. Se lhe perguntasse o que era diversão nessa mesma época do ano anterior, ela diria que era treinar o Vocal Adrenaline. Por mais que o coral lhe consumisse todo o tempo e pensamentos, ela gostava. Por isso estava tão feliz em conciliar as coisas no New Directions.

Mesmo assim, sua prioridade era Beth. Por ela, Shelby havia transformado a sala de troféus num belíssimo quarto de bebê. Todo em tons de violeta e branco, com bichinhos nas prateleiras e flores pintadas nas paredes. Ela mimava Beth de todas as formas possíveis, a ponto de, às vezes, se perguntar se aquilo não seria algo ruim no futuro.

Shelby não tinha nenhuma experiência cuidando de bebês, mas até o presente momento ia bem. Sabia lidar com as noites em claro, com as cólicas de Beth, não tinha problema em levantar para dar mamadeira a pequena e em muito menos atender aos chamados que às vezes tinha da creche. Faria tudo e muito mais por Beth.

E era basicamente por isso que se sentia culpada. Porque Beth não era sua única filha, mas recebia toda atenção como se fosse. Porque Beth recebia todo tipo de paparico e cuidado que ela nunca deu à Rachel. Era algo tolo de se pensar, certas horas, porque Rachel não ficara desamparada. Tinha os pais dela, que sempre lhe proporcionaram do bom e do melhor, até mais do que Shelby poderia oferecer quando teve Rachel. Os Berry eram ricos, muito ricos. E não faltou nada a Rachel – pelo menos não material.

Mas obviamente Shelby sabia que lhe faltara a figura de mãe. E por isso ficava se culpando. Porque não pudera estar ali para isso.

Beth puxou uma mecha de seu cabelo, despertando-a do devaneio. Shelby suspirou e sorriu para a pequena de olhos azuis e cintilantes que a encarava. Ela tinha um sorriso sem dentes tão fofo, Shelby pensou com uma gargalhada. Ela era realmente uma mãe boba.

─ Você está com fome, meu bem? – Shelby beijou o alto de sua testa, afagando os cabelos ralos e loiros. – Mamãe vai fazer sua mamadeira. – ela caminhou para a cozinha com calma, estava organizada, o que era um milagre. Significava que a faxineira tinha aparecido nesta semana. Ela colocou Beth na cadeirinha, perto da mesa, com um dos brinquedos novos, e pegou as coisas para preparar a mamadeira.

Uma mania que Shelby tinha era conversar com Beth de maneira normal. Ela lera num livro que era bom infantilizar e no outro que era algo ruim, que bebês deviam ser tratados com seriedade. Claro que ela achou ambos absurdos. Você trata seu chefe com seriedade e não um bebê, e ela não era muito o tipo de pessoa que gostava de infantilizar. Então falava com Beth normalmente, como se fosse apenas uma criança normal. Nada muito extremo.

E Beth parecia gostar mais daquilo, porque a menina tinha pavor quando o vizinho vinha com a voz fina fazendo brincadeiras estúpidas. Beth não ia ao colo do Sr. Morgan nem por um decreto e, no entanto, ela adorava o filho adolescente dos Morgan, que agia como se Beth fosse uma de suas irmãs e brincava com ela quase da mesma maneira.

Outra coisa que Shelby achava curioso era como Beth balbuciava coisas em ritmo, como se estivesse cantando. Seu maior orgulho seria que Beth tivesse puxado, nem que o mínimo, dos talentos de canto dos pais biológicos. Ela deve ter pego alguma coisa quando estava na barriga de Quinn e a ouvia cantando. Shelby torcia loucamente por isso.

O barulho do telefone assustou-a, ele estava alto demais e Shelby detestava isso. Largando as coisas da filha sobre a bancada, puxou o sem fio que ficava perto da janela da cozinha.

─ Pronto. – Ela geralmente atendia assim em casa, não era muito de falar no telefone.

─ Hm, Shelby? Digo, mãe? Oh, eu não estou acostumada a chamar ninguém de mãe, é uma ideia tão confusa e estranha, levando em conta que passou toda infância e adolescência sem chamar _ninguém_ de mãe, é realmente difícil se acostumar com isso. Mesmo sendo extremamente emocionante, ainda é um tanto complicado me lembrar que não preciso chamá-la pelo nome... – Ela reconheceu a voz e a descarga de palavras instantâneas de Rachel de imediato e isso a fez sorrir.

─ Oi, Rachel. – Ela deu uma risadinha, quem mais poderia lhe ligar no horário do jantar? E quem mais poderia expressar um turbilhão de sentimentos depois de um palavra ao telefone? – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

─ Na verdade... Hm, eu não sei bem o que escolher para o coral. Eu estava pensando... São _tantas_ opções, mãe! – Ela mesma ficou em choque como conseguiu falar instantaneamente desta vez. – Isso é tão estranho, agora consegui falar a palavra sem nenhum problema. Minha cabeça fica tão confusa, são tantas coisas. – Agora ela já estava falando de novo sobre o coral, Shelby foi quem ficou confusa. Mas riu, Rachel era tão complexa.

─ Querida, acho que seus pais seriam os ideais para isso, não? _Eles sim_ sabem tudo sobre você, meu bem. – Ela tentou não ser indelicada, mas ela não sabia nem da metade da vida de Rachel. Mesmo assim foi o mais doce possível.

─ Eles me entregaram várias caixas, para eu lembrar as coisas. Mas eu estou tão indecisa... Tem milhares de coisas! Eu não lembro nem da metade, tem _realmente_ muita coisa. Mas você é minha mãe. Você _pode _me ajudar. Sem dúvida, do jeito que somos tão parecidas... – Rachel mordeu o lábio do outro lado da linha, exatamente como Shelby costumava fazer. –... Você seria a pessoa perfeita para me ajudar a escolher. Traga Beth também. Meus pais não se incomodam, mas se preferir posso levar tudo aí. Não sei, não é? Vai que você se sente incomoda em estar no mesmo ambiente das pessoas que passaram a vida toda comigo. Isso me parece uma coisa terrível, já que eles foram tão bons, mas eu entendo seu lado, você sentiu minha falta... – Shelby ficava abismada como uma coisa sempre levava a outra para Rachel. Ela era _tão _falante, exatamente como Shelby fora naquela idade. –... Da mesma maneira que eu sentia a sua. – E depois daquilo, Shelby não tinha como negar o ultimato de Rachel, por mais resistente que estivesse até o presente momento.

─ Não, não precisa. Eu só vou dar a mamadeira da Beth e vamos, pode ser? – ela sugeriu. Não estava muito certa daquilo, mas segundos antes estava se martirizando por ser uma mãe ruim para Rachel, seria uma boa oportunidade de ter bons momentos com ela. E depois de Rachel falar com tanta segurança que sentira falta dela, era quase um crime negar.

─ Ótimo! – a animação na voz de Rachel lhe pareceu algo bom. – Você já jantou? Porque eu já preparei o jantar, só depois eu me dei conta que não tinha ligado ainda. Mas levando em conta a hora, está cedo para jantar, então não está tudo exatamente pronto. Até você chegar aqui eu já vou ter tudo na mesa. Você gosta de italiana? Porque eu fiz um _spaguetti pomodoro e basilico_. – Shelby chegou a salivar enquanto ria, só então notou que estava realmente com fome.

─ Ainda não jantei, querida. E eu _amo_ comida italiana.

─ A genética é realmente incrível. Eu também sou apaixonada por comida italiana. Uma vez meus pais me levaram num restaurante italiano, quando eu era pequena, e eu os obriguei a pedir cinco pratos diferentes porque eu queria provar de todos. – Rachel e Shelby riram em sincronia e era engraçado, porque suas risadas eram exatamente iguais. – Então está decidido, vai jantar comigo. E depois te mostro tudo durante o jantar.

─ Vai ser ótimo, querida.

* * *

─ Então vocês jantaram juntas? – Will perguntou com um sorriso, no dia seguinte, quando eles saíram para tomar um café juntos _de novo_, depois do trabalho.

─ Foi divertido. Há tanta coisa que eu perdi dela, mas foi tão bom ver tudo isso. – Shelby pareceu nostálgica da noite anterior, terminara melhor que o esperado.

─ Mas e os pais dela?

─ Eles saíram para jantar fora, mas eu os encontrei quando estava chegando. Falamos muito rápido, eles acharam Beth adorável. Acho que ficaram felizes ao saber que eu não vou tentar roubar Rachel deles. Até entendo essa insegurança agora... – Ela olhou Beth no carrinho, ela dormia placidamente. Shelby acabou buscando-a mais cedo na terça porque ela estava chorando muito na creche. – Não são pessoas ruins.

─ Foi o que ouvi dizer. – Will bebericou do expresso e voltou a xícara para o píres sobre a mesa. – Mas é um grande passo esse que estão fazendo, Shelby.

─ É sim. E estou me sentindo tão melhor com tudo isso. – seu suspiro foi glorioso, expulsando toda tensão que ainda sobrava. – Talvez, com o tempo, não seja assim tão fácil, mas é bom estar presente na vida dela.

─ Eu fico muito feliz, Shelby, de verdade, que vocês se deem bem. Rachel é uma garota e tanto. E ela puxou isso de você. – O rosto de Shelby ficou rubro enquanto ela sorria. Ele notou a mudança na coloração do rosto dela e sorriu também.

─ Obrigada. – O constrangimento a fez se limitar a isso.

─ Não, é sério. A Rachel é falante, empolgada e tem uma vontade incrível de viver. Certamente ninguém é mais falante que ela, mas vocês duas se parecem muito nisso. – Shelby gargalhou, concordando.

─ Eu era exatamente daquele jeito na idade dela. – Balançou a cabeça, quase que num lamento.

─ Então ainda restam esperanças para Rachel? – Brincou, rindo em seguida. Shelby, já que se sentava perto dele na mesa, o cutucou entre uma costela e outra. – Aw. – Eles riram juntos, a ponto de faltar ar em seus pulmões.

─ Não fale assim da minha filha. – Ela franziu o cenho, simulando uma cara brava, e Will balançou a cabeça, divertindo-se. Quando os risos cessaram, Shelby suspirou. – Eu escolhi minha lembrança ontem. – Will ficou surpreso, e olhou-a.

─ E qual foi?

─ Amanhã, na aula, você vai saber. – Ela sorriu, satisfeita pela expressão surpresa dele. - Escolheu a sua?

─ Hmmm... Na verdade ainda estou um pouco indeciso. Mas basicamente o clube Glee está envolvido nisso. – Shelby sorriu, ela achava que o como ele se comprometia com o clube Glee era extremamente admirável. Talvez ela ainda não tivesse chegado nesse nível de comprometimento, mas, principalmente por causa de Rachel, já significava muito para ela.

─ Eu acho muito legal o jeito que trata esses garotos, Will. – Ela comentou de repente, mesmo sabendo que isso nada tinha haver com o assunto deles. Mas achou uma hora boa para isso.

─ Como assim? – Ele sorriu, mas com a testa franzida.

─ Você os faz sentir especiais. Porque eles realmente são. Mas você sabe como valorizar o _dom_, o talento deles. É uma coisa muito nobre. – Ela parou uns segundos, sorrindo de volta para ele enquanto pensava nas palavras. – Eu tinha um relacionamento saudável com meus alunos do Vocal Adrenaline. Eu só podia dizer que era mais próxima de Jesse, mas especialmente porque o talento dele sempre me encantou. Sempre separei a relação entre alunos e professores, você faz exatamente o contrário. – Os risos se encontraram no meio do caminho, assim como seus olhares.

─ É algo ruim?

─ Se me perguntasse isso há seis meses eu diria que sim. – Ela riu de si mesma, balançando a cabeça. – Mas não é. O respeito que eles têm por você é diferente, o Vocal Adrenaline me respeitava também, mas eu era a megera deles. Uma megera que eles admiravam o talento, só isso. – Will fez uma careta, como se a palavra megera fosse forte demais, ela sorriu, porque sabia que era uma verdade. – Eles não te admiram só pelo talento, que você tem de sobra.

─ Obrigado. – Eles riram quando Will corou, sorrindo de lado com a covinha e levantando os ombros rapidamente.

─ Não, mas é verdade, você canta muito bem. – Ela sorriu, mostrando-lhe um de seus maiores sorrisos, aqueles que ela só dava quando estava absurdamente alegre e descontraída. Ele gostava. – Mas então, eles gostam de você pela pessoa que é para eles. Pelo amigo que é.

─ Eu me vejo muito naqueles garotos, sabe? – Will se inclinou para frente, falando mais perto de Shelby, mas ainda numa boa distância. – Eu não era popular nem conhecido, mas gostava de cantar. Gostava de mostrar para o mundo o que eu sentia quando cantava. E foi duro não poder realizar todos os sonhos. Acho que por isso mesmo que quis proporcionar isto a eles.

─ Entendo como se sente. – Ela refletiu, mordendo o lábio de leve.

De repente os dois falaram juntos.

─ É como uma promessa quebrada. – Então sorriram, quase timidamente um para o outro. Shelby suspirou, olhando Beth no carrinho por alguns segundos.

─ O ferimento do Rei Fisher¹ que nunca sara, como disse para Rachel quando nos conhecemos. – Shelby tinha o olhar perdido, mesmo que por míseros segundos. Foi o suficiente para Will ver que ela era exatamente como ele neste ponto. Apenas um _pouco_ mais dramática.

─ Rachel se parece _de verdade_ com você. Tão dramática... – Ele gargalhou, principalmente depois que ela lhe deu um empurrão no ombro.

Houve um silêncio por um tempo, mas não por falta do que falar, simplesmente porque estavam confortáveis daquela maneira. Algumas horas era engraçado, porque não precisavam dizer muito para se sentir confortáveis. Mas estava começando a ficar tarde, eles já estavam sentados ali há quase duas horas.

─ Tenho que ir, Will. Não estou com as coisas de Beth aqui e logo ela vai acordar com fome. – Shelby torceu os lábios, não queria realmente ir embora. A companhia de Will era sempre muito boa.

─ Oh, sim. Tudo bem. – Ele sorriu, concordando. – Você está de carro?

─ Não, mas eu pego um táxi. – Will negou de imediato e Shelby riu. – Will, por favor. Sabe como eu sou péssima com favores, vou me sentir na necessidade de retribuir.

─ Então não pense nisso como um favor. Eu levo vocês, não há problema algum. Só a lata velha do meu carro. – Shelby riu.

─ Eu gosto da lata velha, você sabe. – Ela deu de ombros e mordeu os lábios em seguida, o comentário a fez lembrar-se dos amassos no sofá. E ela notou que Will também lembrou, logo que ele corou. – Certo aceito a carona. Mas hoje eu pago a conta, então. – Relutante, Will assentiu.

* * *

─ Espero que tenham pensado muito bem nas lembranças, pessoal. – Will sorriu, quando todos alunos estavam sentados. Shelby apoiava-se em pé ao lado do piano, observando os meninos. – Quem gostaria de começar? – Para sua surpresa, houve silêncio.

Shelby olhou-os e riu. Então tomou um impulso e deu uns passos a frente para alcançar Will. Descruzou os braços e uniu as mãos atrás de seu corpo, sorrindo um pouco tensa.

─ Não precisam brigar para falar. Eu vou primeiro. – Will ficou surpreso quando ela falou, mas sorriu com a iniciativa dela. Os meninos ficaram surpresos também, mas foi algo mais sutil.

─ Ótimo, então vamos todos escutar a lembrança e a música da Shelby. – Will puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se junto aos meninos. Shelby foi até Brad no piano e lhe disse qual era a música.

─ É uma lembrança _muito_ recente. – Por algum motivo ela viu Rachel mover-se em sua cadeira, como se estivesse ansiosa. Então Shelby acabou ficando ansiosa também e respirou fundo para a sensação passar. – Eu, até ontem, pensei em escolher o dia que me mudei para Nova York. Foi um dos momentos mais especiais e de maior realização para mim. Mas então eu parei pensando mais um pouco, no tipo de alegria que aquilo me trazia e me trás hoje. – Ela pensou em Beth, nada se comparava a segurar sua filha nos braços, nenhum outdoor iluminado. Apenas uma coisa. – Na época, estar naquela cidade maravilhosa era tudo para mim, mas _hoje_ as coisas são diferentes, meus ideais são outros. – De novo ela suspirou, por alguma razão o silêncio a incomodou, não era uma coisa que costumava acontecer. – O momento que mais me fez sorrir foi na segunda-feira, quando levei minha filha Beth para casa de Rachel, para ajudá-la com o tema do coral. E quando eu estava voltando da cozinha, vi minhas duas filhas brincando juntas.

Shelby disfarçou dos alunos quando seus olhos marearam, mas Will notou isso de imediato e sorriu. Ela também sorria, principalmente quando encontrou os olhos sofridos e emocionados de Rachel acompanhados de um de seus mais lindos sorrisos.

─ Foi uma sensação curiosa, mas que, sem dúvida, me fez uma _mãe_ mais feliz. – Will começou aplaudindo e seus alunos o seguiram. Rachel, com toda sua dramaticidade, levantou e abraçou Shelby. As duas riram e foi rápido. Mas quando Shelby pretendia voltar a falar, Rachel a interrompeu, o que não foi surpresa para ninguém.

─ Aproveitando o que acabou de dizer, acho que é extremamente necessário que eu conte minha memória. Por mais que eu entenda que este momento é seu, mãe, eu sei que vai entender quando eu contar. – Shelby afirmou, mas diferente do que Rachel esperava, ela ficou ali do lado dela. – Eu fiquei durante horas pensando em que tipo de coisa me faria sentir literalmente _feliz_. Porque o tema foi bastante subjetivo. Há muitas coisas que me deixam feliz. Cantar e dançar, por exemplo. Mas também comecei a pensar. Foi quando liguei para Shelby, implorando por ajuda.

─ Me intimando a ajudá-la, você quis dizer. – Todos riram, principalmente Will que sabia da história toda. – Continue.

─ Foi quando ela estava lá me ajudando que notei uma coisa. Exatamente quando ela foi deixar os pratos na cozinha e me juntei à Beth no chão da sala, por mais que Beth tenha a mesma cara de Quinn, ela se parece tanto comigo. Quando começamos a brincar, ela estava quase que literalmente cantando. Foi tão fabuloso e fiquei tão entusiasmada. Era como se Beth fosse minha irmã de verdade. E então Shelby se juntou a nós e rimos como nunca. Cantamos também, horrivelmente, diga-se de passagem. Mais foi de longe uma das noites mais divertidas.

─ É engraçado que tenham escolhido a lembrança da mesma noite. – Quinn comentou, de cenho franzido, mas sorria. Tinha achado uma coisa bonita ambas terem Beth na lembrança, ela também a tinha na sua.

─ Vocês combinaram? Admita, Rachel. – Kurt gargalhou com o olhar alarmado da amiga.

─ Se tivesse sido combinado, não seria tão certo. – Finn que respondeu e Rachel lhe mandou um beijo no ar, seguido de um sorriso largo.

─ Muito bom. – Will sorriu, ficando de pé. Involuntariamente seu braço passou pelos ombros de Shelby, abraçando-a de lado. E para maior surpresa, ela não pareceu se incomodar, mesmo tendo seguido com os braços cruzados sob o busto. – Mas nenhuma das duas falou a música que escolheu.

Shelby encarou Will, só então o notou tão próximo. Saindo de todo contexto do momento ela pareceu tremer de leve na base da coluna. O aroma dele tinha atingido em cheio seus pulmões e ela não estava preparada para tal. A última vez que acontecera ela ainda treinava o Vocal Adrenaline e ele lhe aparecera no ensaio para falar de um possível namoro de Jesse e Rachel que ela já estava ciente, mas fingiu não saber de nada. Na última vez ela também não resistira e jogara um papo furado de faíscas – que afinal tinha dado muito certo, já que só foram parar no sofá da casa dele.

Mas agora era _completamente_ diferente. Eles estavam no meio de uma aula, no meio de uma apresentação de "trabalhos". Agora não havia mais a desculpa de romance _Romeu e Julieta_. Não tinha mais nada de "_o coração escolhe quem quer_". Eles eram colegas de trabalho e, como ela se permitiu admitir, amigos.

Mal sabia ela que ele também se sentira diferente. Arrepiado. Não tivera a intenção de ter nenhum tipo de sentimento diferente ao _simplesmente_ encostar-se a ela. Mas teve. "_O coração escolhe quem quer_", ele lembrou na mesma hora em que ela, sem saber, que os pensamentos dela estavam naquela mesma noite. Por algum motivo, pensar _naquela_ noite, causava reações confusas para ambos.

─ Oh, é mesmo. – Shelby riu, como se espantasse o nervosismo. A música foi uma desculpa para olhar para Will. Mas depois seus olhos voltaram para seus alunos.

─ Eu escolhi _Live Like We're Dying_, de Kris Allen. – Rachel e Shelby falaram juntas. Seus olhares se encontraram, confusos.

─ Isso é curioso. – Will riu, dando uns passos para trás, tirando o contato de Shelby. E se ela não tivesse se policiado, teria protestado o afastamento. – Vocês podem fazer um dueto.

Não lhes pareceu uma má ideia, então elas concordaram. Então a melodia começou arrastada no piano atrás deles. Rachel mentalizou toda a letra em sua mente antes, passando rapidamente por todas as palavras para não esquecê-las. Era um ritual comum para ela, fazia aquilo todas as vezes que ia cantar. Ajudava a ficar menos nervosa.

Shelby não tinha mais problemas com ficar nervosa, não com o público sendo seus alunos. Ela se acostumara a lhe dar exemplos, representar suas músicas favoritas. Mas lembrava-se bem como era a sensação de frio na barriga que sentia na idade de Rachel, no fundo aquilo lhe fazia falta.

**Sometimes we fall down and can****'t get back up**

**We're hiding behind skin that's too tough**

**How come we don't say I love you enough**

**Till it's too late, it's not too**

Rachel cantou os primeiros versos, virada para a mãe, que lhe ouvia com um sorriso. Por alguma razão, ela sentia-se mais segura olhando-a. Shelby lhe dava toda segurança que faltara na infância, encarando as situações mais diversas. Coisas como falar com garotos, por exemplo. Seus pais sempre lhe deram todo apoio, mas haviam coisas que eram necessárias uma _mãe_. E por mais que tivesse perdido muito por ela não ter estado ali, estava feliz das coisas serem diferentes agora.

**Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come**

**We could make a feast from these crumbs**

**And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun**

**So if your life flashed before what would you wish you would've done**

Desta vez Shelby tomou a frente, cantando ritmicamente. Ela tinha muito menos inibição que Rachel e muito mais experiência, então sua voz sobressaía. Mesmo com a experiência maior de Shelby, não era difícil notar que Rachel era filha dela. Era incrível como eram parecidas, tanto fisicamente quanto na voz.

**Yeah... got start**

**Lookin at the hand of the time we've been given here**

**This is all we got and we gotta start livin' it**

**Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'**

**Gotta live like we're dying**

Era um tanto esquisito olhar elas ali, cantando uma com a outra, especialmente depois de tudo que tinha acontecido no último semestre. Toda confusão com Jesse, com os corais. Puck tinha o cenho franzido olhando-as, era esquisito ver Rachel cantando com alguém tão irritantemente parecido com ela. Kurt ainda estava tentando entender quando a coisa de "mamãe e filhinha felizes" tinha começado. Se ele não estava enganado, até outro dia, ele ficara sabendo que a coisa estava bem confusa entre elas.

**Yeah... we only got**

**86 400 seconds in a day to**

**Turn it all around or throw it all away**

**We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say**

**Gotta live like we're dying**

**And if your plane fell out of the skies**

**Who would you call with your last goodbyes**

**Should be so careful who we live out our lives**

**So when we long for absolution**

**There'll be no one on the line**

Elas cantaram o refrão juntas e, por alguma razão, Brittany teve a impressão que só tinha uma pessoa cantando. Era uma coisa estúpida a se pensar, já que ela via duas pessoas ali na frente e ambas as bocas se movendo, mas ainda a impressionava como eram parecidas. O que era notável, o jeito dramático de enxergar as coisas era o mais evidente, e as duas já estavam basicamente acostumadas com isso, chegava, em certo ponto, a ser divertido. Mas a genética ali impressionava _até_ Brittany, que tinha certa dificuldade de captar as coisas.

**Yeah... got start**

**Lookin at the hand of the time we've been given here**

**This is all we got and we gotta start livin' it**

**Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'**

**Gotta live like we're dying**

**Yeah... we only got**

**86 400 seconds in a day to**

**Turn it all around or throw it all away**

**We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say**

**Gotta live like we're dying**

**Like we're dying oh - like we're dying**

Shelby riu com as gesticulações de Rachel pela sala. Ela também passou a andar, caminhando poucos passos enquanto o refrão explodia na sala. Rachel passava pelas cadeiras dos colegas, brincando com eles e rindo. Shelby ficava admirada ao ver como ela era cheia de vida, cheia de... _presença_ de palco. Riu mais uma vez, enquanto a filha cantava sozinha.

**Yeah... we only got**

**86 400 seconds in a day to**

**Turn it all around or throw it all away**

**We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say**

**Gotta live - like we're dying**

**We never know a good thing till it's gone**

**You never see a crash until it's head on**

**All these people right when we're dead wrong**

**You never know a good thing till it's gone**

Beth veio na mente das duas. No começo, quando soube que Shelby adotara a filha de Quinn, Rachel teve inveja, ciúme. Porque a garotinha ia ter uma mãe, ia ter sua mãe. E viver com ela tudo que não pode com Shelby. Mas era injusto pensar daquele jeito, ela reconheceu depois. Beth tinha tudo para ser tão talentosa quanto ela. E nada, absolutamente nada, impedia que as duas compartilhassem o amor de Shelby. Elas podiam ser ótimas companheiras, Rachel poderia ensinar Beth a cantar. Ninguém tinha nada a perder.

Shelby entendera quando Rachel ficou brava por ela ter adotado Beth, Rachel tinha todo direito. E ali, quando acontecera há meses atrás, Shelby realmente achou que fosse o final da linha para ela e Rachel, mas tudo ocorreu exatamente oposto. Rachel estava se mostrando extremamente compreensiva e até amável com Beth. Ela agora via sem sombras como aquilo podia funcionar. Graças à pequena Beth.

**Yeah... got start**

**Lookin at the hand of the time we've been given here**

**This is all we got and we gotta start livin' it**

**Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'**

**Gotta live like we're dying**

**Yeah... we only got**

**86 400 seconds in a day to**

**Turn it all around or throw it all away**

**We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say**

**Gotta live like we're dying**

**Like we're dying oh - like we're dying**

Aquela mulher espetacularmente linda e maravilhosamente talentosa, que cantava consigo, era sua mãe. _"Minha mãe"_, Rachel repetiu mentalmente de novo, desta vez com um sorriso nos lábios. Toda aquela ansiedade e curiosidade que tivera na infância valeram à pena afinal. Talvez se tivessem se conhecido antes não tivesse sido tão bom.

Talvez se tivessem se conhecido quando Rachel ainda era uma criança, ou uma adolescente imatura, Shelby não estivesse ali, compartilhando com ela momentos tão divertidos, rindo e girando consigo no meio da sala do coral, enquanto cantavam. Rachel tinha vivências muito boas com seus pais. Os tinha como os melhores do mundo e os amava no fundo de seu coração. Mas as coisas com Shelby eram diferentes, talvez porque tivesse esperado por ela toda sua vida e agora queriam que todo tempo perdido fosse compensado. Mas sempre que se juntavam pareciam se divertir como nunca.

A coisa que as deixava realmente felizes era que podiam compartilhar aquele tipo de coisa. E Will notava isso. Sentado numa cadeira junto aos meninos ele sorria ao vê-las se divertir tanto. Shelby estava prestes a pular! Ele ainda não conseguia entender como não notara antes essa personalidade tão maravilhosa dela. Claro que ele era encantado com o talento dela. Talvez o fogo também, mas isso era difícil para ele admitir. Mas quando ela cantava, ele a via de verdade. E parecia ainda mais explosivo e grande quando era junto de Rachel. Ele achava aquilo incrível.

Ambas estavam felizes daquele jeito dramático e confuso de ser mãe e filha. E não era uma combinação ruim as duas juntas.

**Yeah... we only got**

**86 400 seconds in a day to**

**Turn it all around or throw it all away**

**We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say**

**Gotta live like we're dying**

**Live like we're dying**

Todos aplaudiram quando elas terminaram. Então as lembranças de todos apareceram com menos inibição.

Kurt lembrou-se de quando foi aceito por ser como era; Finn trouxe como alegria a primeira vitória como no campeonato escola; Mercedes falou sobre a primeira vez que cantou, quando ainda era pequena, e o orgulho nos olhos de seus pais; Artie contou sobre um sonho onde ele podia dançar, que para ele era como uma lembrança devido à realidade; Tina falou de quando não se sentiu tímida pela primeira vez, também quando cantava; Quinn e Puck trouxeram, curiosamente, uma lembrança parecida, sobre quando viram Beth pela primeira vez através do vidro da sala de repouso do hospital, dormindo; Santana e Brittany falaram sobre um momento da infância que as duas compartilharam juntas, naquele caso, elas tinham combinado; E Will trouxe a memória que deixou o clube Glee mais emocionado.

Will se lembrou da alegria e do orgulho que sentiu quando os meninos passaram nas Seletivas no ano anterior.

─ Eu pensei um pouco em escolher uma lembrança do colegial, mas elas não são das melhores. – Eles todos riram altamente, Shelby não compreendeu em certo o porquê, mas algo lhe dizia que tinha haver com a ex-mulher de Will. Ele falara sobre ela apenas uma ou duas vezes e pelo que Shelby sabia, ela era uma maluca. – E então eu vi que o clube Glee era o que mais me deixava... Feliz.

─ Isso é tão bonito, Sr. Schue. – Rachel, obviamente, que falou num tom emocionado.

─ Foi uma competição e tanto nas seletivas. – Shelby lembrou-se, rindo. Ela lembrava de ir assisti-los, e que na ocasião citada por Will ela só conseguira ficar fascinada com o talento de sua filha sobre o palco.

─ Aquela coreografia só com as mãos do Vocal nos humilhou totalmente. – Mercedes lamentou, revirando os olhos. Shelby riu. Fora num outro momento, mas também nas Seletivas. Na época eles não estavam concorrendo, ainda.

─ Ah, vocês estavam maravilhosos. Falo de verdade. Eu nem teria visto Rachel no palco se não tivesse parado para prestar atenção no seu vozeirão, Mercedes. – A garota riu, satisfeita com o comentário.

─ Obrigada, Srta. Corcoran.

─ Mas foi realmente uma competição e tanto naquele dia. – Will sorriu. – E eu agradeço à vocês, pessoal, por me fazerem lembrar que sonhos podem ser realizados. Vocês chegaram muito mais longe do que eu fui.

─ Mas só chegamos lá graças à você, Sr. Schue. – Kurt lembrou-o com um sorriso.

─ É, nós éramos horríveis, lembra-se? – Tina lembrou rindo juntamente à Rachel e Mercedes.

─ Não, não digam isso. Vocês eram ótimos. – Will gargalhou com os integrantes originais do clube.

─ Éramos sim, Sr. Schue. – Rachel admitiu com relutância. – É claro que eu salvava o grupo. – então ela riu quando Mercedes lhe deu um empurrãozinho.

─ Sempre foram muito talentosos, meninos. Eu só estou guiando vocês. – Então o sinal tocou, cessando as gargalhadas. – Por hoje é isso, pessoal. Amanhã vamos terminar com as apresentações das músicas, que não conseguimos. Vocês podem ir. – Eles foram se levantando calmamente.

─ Até amanhã, Sr. Schue. Boa tarde, Srta. Corcoran. – Alguns saiam dizendo enquanto conversavam e riam entre si. E eles respondiam sorrindo ou agradecendo.

Shelby guardava as partituras em sua bolsa sobre o piano quando Will falou.

─ Fiquei surpreso com sua lembrança, Shelby. – Ela tirou a atenção dos papéis e olhou Will por cima do ombro, com um sorriso.

─ Ah. É, digamos que eu também. – Will riu, indo até ela. – A sua me deixou bem impressionada. – Ela apoiou um cotovelo no piano, ficando de frente para Will, antes ao seu lado.

─ Ora, eu já tinha adiantado que era sobre os meninos, você sim me pegou de surpresa.

─ Não, eu sei. Mas eu acho tão... – Ela pensou na palavra certa enquanto gesticulava, fazendo Will rir. – Admirável o que você faz por esses meninos. E como você os trata. – Ela mesma riu, voltando a mexer na papelada de sua bolsa. – Você é realmente um amigo para eles.

─ Eu entendo o que é ser ridicularizado por toda escola. – Eles riram juntos. Will também se apoiou no piano, olhando Shelby com admiração. – Então, vamos tomar o café?

─ Oh! Eu me esqueci de te avisar. – Ela lamentou, torcendo o lábio. – Hoje não vou poder tomar um café com você. Beth vai sair mais cedo da creche e vou aproveitar para comprar umas roupas para ela no shopping. É impressionante como ela está crescendo rápido. – Shelby riu, balançando a cabeça.

─ Ah, tudo bem, não tem problema. – Apesar de Will ter sorrido, Shelby notou uma ponta de decepção em sua voz.

─ Hm, nós podemos marcar alguma coisa mais tarde, o que acha? – Ela sorriu.

─ Mas e Beth?

─ Beth vai ficar na casa dos meus pais hoje, eles estão tentando ser mais presentes na vida dela agora que vieram morar em Ohio.

─ Podemos jantar então. – Ele sugeriu.

─ Claro, vai ser ótimo. – Shelby parou por dois segundos, pensando. Seria aquilo um encontro?

─ Seis e meia na minha casa? Eu cozinho. – Ela riu quando ele deu um sorriso de lado.

─ Não sabia que cozinhava também, Schuester. – Brincou, rindo.

─ Há muitas coisas que ainda não sabe, Shelby. – O modo que ele falou aquilo fez o rosto dela pegar fogo. Ela não se sentia assim, corando, há muito tempo. Sorriu tentando disfarçar, mesmo sabendo que ele já notara.

─ Eu levo a sobremesa.

─ Combinado. – Concordaram com uma troca de sorriso. Por um segundo Shelby sentiu um frio leve na barriga, como costumava sentir quando era mais nova e tinha encontros escondidos.

─ Até de noite então, Will. – Ela pendurou a bolsa em seu ombro e inclinou-se para depositar um beijo em sua bochecha. Nos últimos dias eles tornaram o cumprimento daquela maneira um hábito, o que Shelby achava curioso.

─ Até. – Ele respondeu, quando seu rosto ainda corava pelo beijo no rosto e ele a observava ir. Infelizmente, Rachel estava parada na porta do clube e o viu corar. Shelby também parou, perto da porta, quando viu Rachel ali parada.

─ Rachel? O que ainda faz aqui, querida? – Shelby quem perguntou.

─ É que eu voltei para falar com você, mãe. – Ela tirou os olhos do professor e sorriu para a mãe. – Claro que eu não fiquei aqui ouvindo o que vocês estavam conversando. Só peguei o final. Mas não se preocupem, não vou contar para ninguém que estão saindo.

─ Não estamos. – Os dois falaram juntos, Shelby se virou para olhar Will e dar uma risadinha, balançando a cabeça. Então ela continuou: - Somo amigos, querida.

─ Oh, sim. Claro. – Rachel sorriu, com certa malícia. Ela também era amiga de Finn antes. Talvez amiga não fosse a palavra certa. "Sempre tivemos uma paixão mútua que ele não notava", Rachel pensou distraída.

─ O que queria falar? – Shelby tirou-a do transe e então ela sorriu, se esforçando para lembrar o que era. A verdade é que não era nada. Os colegas a enviaram para descobrir porque sempre que acabava a aula o Sr. Schuester e a Sra. Corcoran ficavam conversando. Agora ela sabia. E suas suspeitas estavam comprovadas, nada tinha haver com o coral.

─ É uma história longa. Eu te acompanho até o carro para não se atrasar. – Shelby concordou e elas saíram depois de se despedirem de Will novamente.

* * *

**Nota:**

¹ Fischer King foi atingido por uma flecha que lhe trespassou os testículos. Um homem com este tipo de sofrimento está no caminho de fazer qualquer tolice para curar-se das feridas que carrega, na tentativa de diminuir o desespero que o persegue dia e noite, semana após semana. Geralmente vai buscar uma solução inconsciente, fora de si queixando-se, por exemplo, de seu trabalho, comprando um carro novo, até mesmo procurando uma nova mulher. O Fischer King governa o Castelo do Graal, onde o Santo Graal (cálice da última ceia) é guardado. A história nos conta que o rei não pode tocá-lo, por causa de seus ferimentos, nem pode ser alimentado por ele. Como também não pode ser tornado integral por ele, apesar de estar ali mesmo em seu castelo. Tomando do Santo Graal seus ferimentos seriam curados.


End file.
